Leaving the Order
Date 3 ATC Location Jedi Temple - Spaceport cantina, Tython Contributor Pride2 Ceid sat in the waiting area across from the Council chamber. The room was large with white walls and blue leather chairs. There was a small silver table in front of him that had a few holopads on top of it, but he was not interested in their content. He was just relaxing, enjoying every moment as he waited for his master. He had the affection of the beautiful Naoko, and he had passed his trails and has been knighted. "Nothing can ruin this day." He said with a smile and closed eyes. Suddenly, the door slid open and a short, attractive human female stood at the entrance. She had long blond hair, light skin and blue eyes. "Pride!" She said with an excited, loud voice and a wide smile. "Spoke too soon." Ceid said to himself mockingly and he looked at the excitable girl as she walked towards him. "Hello Serena, it's been a while." "Congratulation Knight." She said with the same smile. Ceid raised a pointed finger to answer her, but she never gave him the chance. She gabbed his raised hand and pulled him to his feet with a warning. "Come here you!" She said as she game him a painfully tight hug. "Se... Serena, Can't breath." He said trying to let her to let go. "Why are all the women I know so violent?" He thought annoyed. "Oh sorry!" She giggled as she let go. "How did you know I was here?" Ceid asked annoyed and curious as stretched to relief the pain of her hug. "Oh, a girl has her ways." She said and flicked her long hair with her hand jokingly confident, then continued. "I just wanted to congratulate you and deliver a message." "What message?" Ceid asked curious. "Naoko asked me to tell you to meet us at the cantina at the Spaceport this evening." She said excited. Serena has been a friend of Ceid's for a long time, and he liked her as a person. But he did think that she never acted like a proper Jedi. She sometimes was very high strung, highly excitable and somewhat spoiled. Serena was born into a highly privileged family from Coruscant that provided everything for her and treated her like a princes. When she was given to the order for training, she retained many of her old habits despite all the training and the hard life of the Jedi. Though Ceid respected the fact that she was always herself, and that she did not allow the Jedi to change her. "Alright. I'll be there. Why didn't Nao tell me herself?" He asked. "I don't know, I guess she is busy or something. Hey you didn't congratulate me yet, you do know that I was knighted two days before you right?" She said and hopped like a little girl would do. "Though I think I got the lowest score in history!" She said as she laughed. Ceid smiled. "My Trails were delayed since my Master was off planet. Congratulations to you too Serena." He congratulated with sincerity. "Thank you Ceid. Okay, I'll see you there." She said with a smile as she turned around and walked to the door. She got to the door and it slid open, then she let a little yelp out as she got startled by the large Zabrak Jedi master in front of her. The Jedi arced an eyebrow at her and asked. "Are you alright Jedi Serena Halii?" Ceid mustered all of his self control in order not to burst into laugher. "Sorry Master Reese, I am fine." No sooner did she finish speaking when she slipped out of the door quickly and out of site. "Indeed." Master Reese said as she went out of the door and kept looking over his shoulder until he was satisfied that she was too far to hear them. He then looked at Ceid with an arched eyebrow. "How she managed to become a Knight is beyond me." Ceid could no longer hold it, and he let out loud heartily laugh. "She is full of surprises, trust me on that." Master Reese walked in and he put a silver colored case that he was holding on the table in front of Ceid. "Greetings Master." Ceid said respectfully with a bow. "What did you want to talk to me about?" "So, finally this day came. You are a Jedi Knight." His master said with a smile. "Indeed!" Ceid said, using his master's famous line. "I am still mad at you though. You kept me worried all day." Ceid chided the Zabrak. And Reese just laughed in response. "I do that with all my apprentices. It is my treat for so many years of hard work." He explained jokingly, and then continued. "When I found you fifteen years ago on Corellia, you were only a child, shocked and afraid. Now you are a man, strong, wise and a hell of a Jedi. You stand before me as my equal." "I thank you Master, but I am hardly your equal. I still have a lot to learn." "Ah, even with your skills you are still very humble. I wounder why Sellis calls you Pride?" The Master asked rhetorically with a smile. "Titles and techniques will come in time, but you are now a man and a true Jedi." Ceid smiled lightly. "Congratulations Ceid, well done." Reese finished with a wide grin on his face. "Thank you master, it means a lot coming from you." Ceid said with complete honesty. "Anyways, come, I got you a gift." Master Reese said and he went to the case he put on the table and opened it. "This was given to me by my Master, when I was knighted. It has protected me. It truly served me well, and now I pass it on to you." He said and he handed the present to Ceid. Ceid took it and inspected it, it was some sort of shoulder guard with a harness that could be worn across the torso; the harness resembled a utility belt. It wasn't cumbersome, but it was definitely heavier than it looked. "A shoulder guard? Thank you master, but how could a shoulder guard have protected you?" Ceid asked curious. Reese smile. "Hold it up towards me." Cied complied. Suddenly, Master Reese pulled and ignited his lightsaber, and in a flash of light, he struck the shield with a mighty swing of his blade. However, his blade shorted out and deactivated as soon as it came in contact with the shoulder guard. Ceid had a very noticeable look of surprise on his face. "How?" He asked surprised. "This shoulder guard is made from Cortosis ore. That is why it is heavy, as I am sure you have noticed. It is a very rare ore, and it's conductive properties can short out lightsabers for a few seconds." Reese said with a slight smile. "This is... great!" Ceid said clearly impressed. He took off his Corellian green outer robes and put on the harness with the shield connected to it over his shoulder and clipped the harness, securing it in place. He then struck the shoulder guard on his right shoulder with his left palm, and looked back at his master with a satisfied smile. "This will do nicely!" Ceid grinned. "Thank you Master, being your Padawan was an honour." He said as he bowed. Reese smiled and returned the bow. "Alright, that is it. Go celebrate with you fellow knights." He said as he turned around and walked out of the room. Ceid stood in the room alone, a content look appeared on his face. The hours passed and when the time came, he headed to the Spaceport and entered the cantina. He saw Naoko, Serena and three other friends at the bar, laughing and joking around. Even though Ceid doesn't drink, he joined them and they celebrated together, toasting their knighting and to their continued service to the Jedi and the Republic. after an hour or two, his friends went back to the Temple and Ceid and Naoko stayed since Naoko told Ceid that she had something important to talk to him about. They sat at a round table around the back where it was quit and offered a measure of privacy. "See, I told you that you were worrying over nothing. Nice shield by the way." Naoko said to Ceid. "Yeah sure, you say that now. But hey, I am glad it turned out okay. And the shield was a gift from Master Reese." Ceid replied smiling. "Ceid. Have you been following the news on the Extranet?" Naoko asked with a seriousness that made Ceid suspicious. "Yes. Yes I have. Corellia is under fire. The Empire is on the move." He answered. "I was knighted and I know I have responsibility to the Jedi. But I have greater responsibility to Corellia." She said and Ceid looked at her unsure of what to think. "What are you trying to say?" He asked and she did not answer. "You are leaving aren't you?" "Yes I am, I have to." "Are you crazy? It is a war out there, you have no idea what is going to happen." Ceid said with an angry tone. "If protecting my home planet means that I am crazy then yes I am." She said defensively. "Ceid, I respect the Jedi; they are wise, but there choices now will set fire to Corellia. I can't just sit here and count my heart beats. I have to do something about it." She continued passionately. Ceid sighed, whipped his face, and just looked at the table. He feared greatly for her safety, but he could not deny her logic. The Jedi's inaction and their blind commitment to that accursed treaty only encourages the Sith to move in secretly. "I have already made the decision Pride, this is not what I wanted to talk to you about." She said. "What is it then?" Ceid asked clearly upset. "I... I want you to come with me." She asked nervously. Ceid widened his eyes in surprise and said nothing. "I love you, and I don't want to leave without you. Plus, you are powerful and I know that you love Corellia as much as I do. Having you on their side would greatly benefit our people." Naoko continued as she stood up. "I will understand if you refuse, even though I would be extre..." Naoko was cutoff. "Alright." Ceid interrupted. "What?" Naoko asked, she did not expect that answer so quickly. "Alright, I'll go. Someone has to keep you from doing something bravely stupid!" He said with a smile. "Yes!" Naoko yelled excitedly as she jumped at Ceid who still sat on his chair, causing him to yell in pain. They enjoyed their time together for the rest of the night. Within a week, they were in Corellian space, pursuing their patriotic goals.